


Love and Appreciation for Victoliver!! X3

by blue_assassin



Category: Cromwell Chronicles - Avery Blake
Genre: Baileys shipping hours, Drabbles, Edith is an angel, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cant do that to them, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, No Angst, Oliver is a dork, Soft Boys, The Author Regrets Nothing, Victoliver is their ship name and you cant change my mind, WHYARE THERE NO FICS FOR THEM, but we love them uwu, cuteness, gods i love them, im sorry, operation endorse the fandom, random oneshots, so is Victor tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin
Summary: Salve people of the internet! Do you like Silence of Winter? Thirsting for some adorable Victor/Oliver content? Or perhaps you're just bored and looking for wholesome gay? Either way, you have come to the right place, mio amore! There is a sinful lack of adorable content for Avery Blake's lovely series 'The Cromwell Chronicles' and I am here to provide! XD This'll mostly be Victoliver, but I'll dedfinitely do some of Bay and Ollie's shenannigins too :D Oh! Yeah! And, requessts are open, too X3Enjoy!
Relationships: Oliver Cromwell & Bailey Adams, Victor Ellis/Oliver Cromwell
Kudos: 2





	Love and Appreciation for Victoliver!! X3

It was christmas at the manor. Snow was falling softly outside the and the fire in the sitting room crackled warmly as I sat, gazing into the flames. Both Bailey and Kyle had left a few hours ago after a well prepared christmas dinner by Ethel, who was currently in bed just as I knew _I_ should be. Unfortunately, be it the lingering sugar high from Ethel's bomb apple pie, or something else, I couldn't sleep. And now, it was 1 am and I was pretty sure I had been staring at the fire for two hours.

"Oliver? What are you doing up so late?"

My heart leapt when I heard Victor's, and I turned to see him standing in the entryway to the room with a look of mild confusion on his face. We'd been able to really _be together_ for a few months now, and every time I saw him, I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with this beautiful, sexy ghost that had stolen my heart.

I picked at the pant leg of my pyjamas before replying, "Nothing. Just couldn't sleep, is all."

Victor strode slowly over to the couch and sat down next to me. Focusing my mid for a seconds, I scooted over and tucked myself into his side with a satisfied sigh.

And we just sat like that. Just the two of us, content to stay there, by the light of the crackling flames, and just be. No words were exchanged, no banter passed, just me, my Victor, and the calming silence of winter all around us.

"Oliver," Victor suddenly said, "May I ask you something?"

I sat up to look at him, "Sure."

Victor seemed to hesitate, then continued, "When I was...living...I often saw my parents celebrating privately on days ike this. The holidays. They would dance together, by the firelight. And I was wondering if you might...like to do that as well."

A quiet gasp escaped my lips, "Really?" I asked, "You want to dance with me?"

"Indeed." Victor nodded, "If you'll allow me."

Was this even a question? Of course I would! But..."I don't know," I said, "I haven't danced since, like, third grade or something. I'll probably end up stepping on your feet or something."

"Oh, my sweet Oliver," Victor chuckled as he stood, "you'll be absolutely perfect. May I?"

I hesitated for the briefest of moments before taking the hand he'd extended to me with a small smile.

Victor lead led me easily to the center of the room. I sort of knew where the hand went in a basic waltz, but I had always done the leading part when I had been forced to practice in sixth grade, so I was a bit lost. Luckily for me, Victor noticed, chuckling softly as he moved one of my hands to his shoulder and the other into his right before placeing his free hand at my waist, making me blush.

"Perhaps it would be best if I led you," he said with a smirk, "We wouldn't want to go smashing the furniture my father so adored."

"You and I both know you wouldn't mind if that happened." I retorted.

"True," Victor replied, "But Ethel might. I would rather not invoke her wrath."

I smiled and nodded, "I can definitely agree with that."

That got a small, then Victor pulled me closer, "Now, as for your dance lesdon," he leaned in next to my ear, making me shiver, "just step where I step."

"Victor, wha-" I started, but he was already pulling me forward into the dance.

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three." Victor counted quickly as he went through the dance, his grip on me firm and steadying.

I clutched his hand tightly, trying not to fall over as I desperately attempted to match Victor's steps, "Victor, I-"

"Don't think." he advised gently, "The more you think, the more you'll stumble."

I nodded, "Or maybe I'm just clumsy old Oliver, who has no place dancing at all."

As if on cue, I stepped on Victor's foot and he winced. "Sorry," I said.

He shook his head to wave the matter aside, "As a matter of fact, I happen to rather like this 'clumsy old Oliver' you speak of."

"Hmph, you'd be the first." I snorted.

"On the contrary," Victor frowned, " you have Bailey, Ethel, and, yes, even Kyle."

I scoffed, "Ethel, maybe. I don't know about Kyle, but Bay's always telling me how frustratingly clompy I am."

"Ah, she means well, you know it," Victor smirked, spinning me.

Somehow, I was able to go with it, "Yeah, I guess." I smiled.

"Indeed," Victor replied with a soft voice. Then he kissed my forehead, "And, I do believe my plan worked. I told you not thinking helped."

With a jolt, I realized we had been talking and, the entire time, my feet had been acting on auto pilot. They carried me across the floor as if I had done it a thousand times and I smiled, "I guess so."

So we continued to talk. Not about anything in particular, we just...talked. We talked about the snow outside, the cool beanbag chairs Bailey had gotten me for christmas, Kyle's ridiculous new haircut, anything. It was nice, and I was content. We didn't have music, but I leaned my head on Victor's shoulder as he hummed a soft tune and that was all the music I needed.

I wasn't sure how long we danced like that, but I stopped slowly after a while, Victor giving me a confused look. I wanted to try something.

"I want to teach you how people slow dance nowadays." I said.

Victor smiled, making my heart melt as usual, and kissed my knuckles, "Very well, then. Teach away, my dearest Oliver."

So I guided both his hands to my waist before looping my arms around his neck, "A-and you just kinda...sway. Back and forth."

I did, and I was delighted to see Victor doing the same a second later, smiling fondly at me. With a contented sigh, I leaned back against him, tucking my head under his chin as we slowly danced in place.

"I enjoy this kind of dancing," Victor said above me after a minute or two, his arms tightening around my waist, "It is...calming."

"Yeah," I breathed with a smile, "It is."

We didn't say anything again for a long time.


End file.
